Digital Accident
by Meowthstar DP
Summary: He had never intended to bring a Digimon to life. Hell, he didn't even know Digimon had existed until that day. But now, because of a single error in a virtual pet, he's part of an organisation who find and get rid of Digimon in the real world. He is now part of DATS, and he's not really sure if he wants to be. Rewrite of Digimon Data Squad with my own OCs and plot twists.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been lying around my brain for a while, and I finally decided to write it. It's not that good if you ask me, but I hope you all like it!  
~Star~

* * *

Chapter One-Dawn of a new day.

A boy sat in his room, working on his computer. His screen showed a private chat box, where two others were also talking. He seemed focused on completing what it was they were doing. A faint smile graced the boy's lips as his friend put up a download link to the game they had created together.

Jeffery: I've uploaded the document. Click this link and download it, then tell me what you think.

Tristan: Okay, I will. It's almost midnight, though, so I'll tell you tomorrow.

Katrina: Oh well then. Night Tristan, night Jeffery.

He sighed as Katrina, the only female of the three, logged off of the chat, and then clicked the link. The download ran smoothly, going rather quickly due to his fast internet connection. However, something happened once his DigiSmart Antivirus software started scanning it.

"DigiSmart has encountered an error while scanning . System will now shut down." The popup on his screen read. The computer monitor then went blank, much to Tristan's shock. He attempted to turn it back on, but it just stayed blank.

"Damn it! Jeffery sent me a file with a god damn virus!" He growled. He knew that despite being friends, Jeffery wasn't exactly fond of him, but what had compelled him to completely destroy Tristan's computer? It stumped the younger boy, but he decided that sleeping would help calm him down from the rage he was in, so he climbed into bed, not bothering to change out of his school clothes.

* * *

The next morning was no better than the night before. Not long after he had woken up, Tristan's mother had gone crazy at him for breaking the only computer in the house, and his younger brother accused him of stealing one of his video games. To add insult to injury, he had been sent off to buy the groceries in complete and utter disgrace. Only a few steps out of the door, and Tristan found himself on the ground, a tiny weight on his stomach. He looked down and gasped at the unusual sight. There, sitting on his stomach, was a tiny blue creature with thick fur coating its body, golden eyes, and three red dots on its forehead. It stared up at him, eyes gleaming, and then let out a squeal. It jumped off of him and darted off, attempting to catch up with an orange blur in the distance.

"That was weird…" Tristan muttered to himself. "I wonder what the hell that thing was. It didn't _look_ natural. Ah well, I better go get the groceries before I get yelled at again…"

* * *

"Okay son, that comes to $5.60." The shop worker drawled, putting Tristan's shopping into a bag and handing it to him. Tristan pulled out his money and handed it to the worker, then took his change and bag.

"Thanks." He said, walking out of the store. Of course, his terrible luck kicked in again, and he almost got ran over by a police car on his way out. He turned to look, and saw that an area of the city was completely cut off by police tape, with multiple people being held back by officers. Tristan cocked his head in confusion, and then darted over to the scene, hiding behind a tree. A young woman with deep pink hair walked over to the head officer and began talking to him. Tristan saw this as a chance, and darted past the police tape, into the scene of crime. There were around thirteen bodies, all unconscious, lying on the ground. '_Was there a murder? No, it couldn't have been. They're not dead, just unconscious.'_

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing here? This is my territory, the territory of the great Marcus Damon!" Somebody yelled from nearby. Tristan jumped up, only to realise that he wasn't the one being spoken to. There, on a raised up area of the park, was a teenage boy, his fist raised to what appeared to be an orange frog crossed with a dinosaur.

"Your territory? I highly doubt it is! I'll fight you for it!" The frog monster yelled, charging towards him. The boy ran forward, and their fists connected with each other's faces. The two flew back, landing on the ground.

"Unfair! I wasn't ready!" The boy yelled. He got back up and dashed towards the frog, only to receive a swift kick between the legs. The fight continued for a while, with Tristan staring intently at them, until he heard a small squeal from the bushes, and the sound of footsteps behind him. He darted towards the sound in fear, and found himself covering the mouth of the tiny blue creature that had tackled him earlier.

"You again?" He asked, looking down at it and taking his hand from its mouth. It done the closest thing it could do to a nod, then flicked its tail towards the two fighters. He could see the woman from before watching them, and then noticed that the fight was over, and the two of them were lying beside each other on the ground, talking to each other.

"If your little talk is over, I'll be taking Raptor One, thank you very much." The pink-haired woman that had been watching them said. "And while I'm at it, I'll take that unknown Digimon, too. I know you're there, kid, so come out and hand over the Digimon. If you don't, I'll be forced to arrest you for disobeying the law."

"I'm not here! Nobody's here!" Tristan yelled back from the bushes. The creature he was holding, a Digimon from what he had gathered, sighed and shook its head at him. The two found themselves being dragged out from the bushes by her, still sitting down. "O-okay, maybe somebody _was_ in the bushes. How weird, huh?" He stammered. Once again, the Digimon sighed at his actions.

"Well then, it seems I'll just have to take them by force. Lalamon, realize!" She called, holding up a strange device. A stream of pixels flew from it, then materialized into a small pink and green creature that somewhat resembled a plant.

"Lalamon~." It sang as it appeared. It was completely expressionless, and its mouth didn't move when it spoke. It was weird, to say the very least. It suddenly turned to them and glared. "Seed Blast!" It yelled, firing a long stream of seeds at them. Tristan quickly jumped out of the way, pulling the Digimon with him. He glared at them, picked up the Digimon and ran as fast as he could. Even if it meant he was disobeying the law, he wasn't about to hand it over. This creature felt incredibly familiar to him, although he had no clue as to why that was. After about ten minutes of running, he realised he wasn't being followed.

"That crazy lady and her mutated plant must be following that weird guy and Mr Dinosaur. What great luck we have, right?" Sang the Digimon he was holding. "Although I would really and truly feel bad if they hurt Mr Dinosaur, I would. He was protecting me from those bad people, he was."

"Wait, you can talk, too? That's cool. So, I guess I'll be taking care of you now, at least until that crazy woman hunts us down. I'm Tristan Verity, and you are?" Tristan asked, placing the Digimon, who he assumed was female because of her voice, on a bench.

"I'm Splashimon, an In-Training level Aquan Digimon of the Virus attribute. It's nice to finally meet you, my creator!" She laughed, tackling his chest and snuggling close to him.

"Your creator? What do you mean by that? I've never created anything, unless you count my virtual pet…" He muttered in reply.

"That's exactly it! I'm the creature you created using that weird drawing software! You're sure lucky your computer got a virus, because I wouldn't be here right now if it didn't!" Tristan tilted his head, blinking at her in shock. He never actually expected a virus to be a good thing, but it appeared it was. Now that he knew that this Digimon, Splashimon, was a creature that he had put his own time and effort into creating, he refused to hand her over to that crazy woman. After what felt like a few minutes of talking, he looked to the sky and realised just how late it was. He was going to be in so much trouble when he got home.

"Stop right there, kid! Don't even bother trying to run away from us this time, because we'll take that illegal Digimon whether you like it or not!" Before he could even react, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The woman from before was standing over him, holding his shoulder with an iron grip. "Pick up the Digimon, stand up and come with me. The faster you move, the less chance that idiot has to run off."

"If I come with you, you won't hurt Splashimon, right? Because if you will hurt her in any way, I won't come." He growled, picking Splashimon up and holding her close to his chest. The small blue fuzz ball glared at her, snarling slightly and puffing up her fur.

"Look, we're not going to hurt that Digimon. We'll just run some tests, and when we're done, you can take it. That is, if you'll join our organisation. Now let's go before that idiot breaks my car door." She replied, leading him along. When they made it to her car, he saw the boy from earlier inside, slumped against the door. The woman gave him a questioning look as she opened it, as if asking why he hadn't broken it down, or even tried to.

"I tried, but gave up after I realised it wouldn't break." He said with a smirk as Tristan was forced into the seat next to him. A sigh came from the front seat, and they started moving down the road towards a large building.

* * *

"We're here. Get out of my car, and don't you dare break anything." The woman snapped as they pulled up near a warehouse. The two boys exited the car, being incredibly careful. Tristan was utterly terrified of this 'crazy lady', and he knew that the other boy was, too. The four of them made their way to the building, stopping briefly when Tristan tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Hey, where did that weird plant thing that was with you go?" He asked timidly. Instead of replying, she simply held up the device from before and pointed the screen at them. They could see the small creature inside, sleeping and completely ignoring the world around it. She then put it away and turned around, signalling them to follow. They entered the building and walked down a long hall, stopping at a large sliding door. The woman placed her hand on a panel next to it and it slid open, allowing them to enter. A small turtle wearing a camouflage-print helmet walked over to them as soon as they went in, and offered them tea with a goofy grin on his face. Tristan looked at the woman who had brought him here, as if asking permission to take a cup.

"Go ahead. The tea he makes is pretty good, considering it's made by a turtle." She chuckled, taking her own cup. He took her word for it and took a cup, taking a long drink of the liquid inside. He smiled, both at the taste of the tea and the fact that this was the only thing he had drank since this morning. While he was drinking, the woman picked up Splashimon and walked towards a room.

"Hey, leave her alone!" He yelled, attempting to dash towards her.

"Stay here, son. She's just going to run a few tests on that unknown Digimon, and then you can have it back, as long as you're willing to join DATS." A soft voice said from behind him. He saw a large man sitting behind a desk, a white ferret wrapped around his neck. Tristan sat down on a seat next to Marcus, who was being held down by two small people in suits of armour.

"So, if I join this DATS thing, I'll get to keep Splashimon, right? Well, I'll join, as long as you answer a few questions for me. One, is this some illegal drug dealing organisation or something?

"No, DATS is not a drug dealing organisation." The ferret said.

"Two, are there working hours, and if so, what are they?"

"DATS has no working hours, but you're required to be available whenever possible in case of attacks!" A woman from half way across the room called. "I'm Miki, by the way, and she's Megumi!"

"Well, that's nice to know. Three, what exactly do I have to do if I join, and what the hell are these Digimon things?" Tristan asked.

"If you join, you'll have to help with attacks from wild Digimon. Digimon are creatures from a world very different from our world, but incredibly close at the same time." The man behind the desk explained. "Also, if you join DATS, you will refer to me as sir. My name is Richard Sampson, head commander of the DATS Japanese branch."

"Well, you don't seem to be illegal, and since there's no working hours, I guess I'll join you. Thank you for having me." Tristan said with a smile, bowing in respect. At that moment, the doors leading to the room Splashimon had been taken into opened, and the woman walked out. She smiled at him and held out Splashimon for him to take. The tiny Digimon leapt out of her arms and tackled him down, squealing happily. He stood up, holding her close. The woman walked over and grabbed his free wrist, pressing a very dark blue version of the device she had used to store her plant creature before.

"That's your Digivice. It can be used to store and Digivolve your partner when required. It's an important piece of equipment for DATS tamers, so take care of it." She warned, walking towards where Marcus once sat. "My name is Yoshino, but you can just call me Yoshi. Everybody does, no matter how much I protest…"

"Sir, we're picking up a Digimon signal! All we can gather is that it's a Champion level, if that helps at all!" Miki yelled.

"Don't tell me Raptor One has Digivolved. That would be the worst!" Yoshi cried. She then turned to where Marcus once sat, ready to give him an earful for how stupid he was, but he had vanished.

"Sorry, pal, but I have to go make sure that Agumon's safe. See ya later, people!" Marcus chuckled from the door. He darted out, followed quickly by Yoshi, who grabbed Tristan's wrist and pulled him after her.

* * *

Within around ten minutes, they had arrived at the scene of crime. What was once a hamburger stand was now a blazing fire, rising as high as some of the buildings surrounding it. If anything was actually in the blaze, it was completely impossible to see. There was a large tower not far away, and Tristan instantly noticed Marcus running towards it. He gave chase, Yoshi and Splashimon not too far behind. The three of them sprinted up the stairs, and stopped dead at the top. There was no sign of Agumon at all, much to everyone's shock.

"See, I told you something bad would happen if you didn't hand over Raptor One. But does anyone ever listen to me? No." Yoshi growled.

"Agumon wouldn't do this. I know he wouldn't!" Marcus yelled. He darted to the elevator, smashing against the button that would take him to the bottom. Tristan managed to pick up Splashimon and force himself in just before the doors started to close, but Yoshi wasn't so lucky and ended up being left behind.

"You two are so dead when I get down there! Just you wait!" She growled, darting down the stairs. She stopped half way down at the sound of a screech and saw a giant bird in the blaze, roaring and screaming. It was clearly a Digimon, and an angry one at that.

"That's Kokatorimon, a Champion level bird Digimon!" Megumi explained through Yoshi's earpiece. "He can't fly, but his body and legs are suited very well for living on the ground, and this one is larger than it should be! Even with his lack of flight, you'll still be at a disadvantage!"

Down on the ground, Marcus and Tristan had also spotted Kokatorimon. While Tristan had Splashimon to defend him, Agumon was missing, leaving Marcus defenceless. The two boys looked around for the small dinosaur, but couldn't find him anywhere due to the blaze.

"Boss! Boss, help me!" The voice of the young dinosaur came from nearby. He stumbled out from behind a building with a trash can on his head, flailing wildly. Marcus ran over to his partner, pulling the trash can from his head.

"Agumon, why did you move? I told you not to!" The furious teen yelled. Agumon looked up at him with a sad look in his eyes, whimpering slightly.

"I'm sorry, boss, I really am! I was just so hungry…" The little dinosaur whined. Marcus just sighed then turned his attention back to Kokatorimon, who had finally noticed them. The giant chicken let out a roar and fired a beam at the two teens and their Digimon partners. It missed them by a few inches, causing the set of stairs Yoshi was standing on to collapse. Splashimon quickly spun around to face the bird Digimon with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Look, you! I don't care who you are or where you come from, but I'm gonna send you right back there! Baby Smash!" She shouted, throwing herself towards Kokatorimon. She smashed into his chest, but barely even marked him.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, shooting a tiny fireball at the bird. With a swift flap of his wings, Kokatorimon had completely destroyed the fireball, with only a few embers on the ground to show that it had ever existed.

"Damn it, it's not working! You'll need to try harder, guys!" Tristan yelled. The two Digimon glared at him then started attacking the chicken with Pepper Breath and Baby Smash. It eventually appeared to get bored and shot a huge laser beam at them. Splashimon managed to jump out of the way fast enough to only get slightly grazed by the attack, but it hit Agumon full force. The sight of the little dinosaur lying limp on the ground was enough to push Splashimon over the edge.

"Why did you do that to him? He never did anything bad to anyone! You're nothing but a big bully, now go home before I force you back!" She screamed. Her body was suddenly surrounded by glowing, dark blue particles as she leapt into the air. "Splashimon Digivolve to…DREVINMON!"

Splashimon had certainly changed a lot through Digivolution. Her once small, fluffy form had changed into a sleek, cat-like body with fluffy white wings, and the markings on her head had developed slightly and now looked like a trio of scars. She had also grown in size, going from being small enough for Tristan to pick her up with no problems to around the height of his waist.

"Yes! Now that I've Digivolved, I can fight better!" She yelled. Her paw started glowing with a light blue aura as she flew towards Kokatorimon. "Drevin…STRIKE!"

She forced her paw onto Kokatorimon's chest but it barely affected him. Meanwhile, Marcus was kneeling over Agumon's limp body, shaking him slightly and begging him to get up. Tears started to fall from the teen's face, but they were near impossible to see, as rain had started falling around them.

"Take this. It'll help you bring back Agumon." Came a slightly gruff, but rather gentle, voice. An old man was standing behind a fence, holding up an orange Digivice. He tossed it to Marcus, who caught it with no problems.

"Thanks, old man, but what do I do with it?" He asked, tilting his head and cocking his eyebrow. The old man chuckled slightly and motioned towards Kokatorimon.

"Use your DNA to Digivolve Agumon and defeat Kokatorimon, of course." He said. Marcus stood up and grinned, then lunged towards Kokatorimon.

"IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!" He yelled. The thought of bringing back his partner seemed to light a spark inside of him as he punched the giant chicken. An aura of orange particles that looked somewhat like fire started to glow around his fist, which he slammed down over the Digivice. "DNA charge!"

Agumon struggled to his feet as a light from the Digivice hit him.

"Agumon Digivolve to…" He started changing rapidly, similar to the way Drevinmon had. He grew to around the size of a small house, and a helmet-like formation appeared around the top of his head. His tail had grown longer, and his once underdeveloped muscles could now be seen on his arms. "GEOGREYMON!"

The giant dinosaur growled and dashed towards Kokatorimon, locking them into a vicious fight. GeoGreymon waited until his face was close to the other Digimon's face, and then smirked.

"MEGA BURST!" He yelled, firing a giant fireball at Kokatorimon. It hit him with incredible force, causing him to suddenly turn into digital particles, which reformed into an egg. Yoshi, who had somehow managed to get down from the tower, picked up the egg and nodded at them.

"You four done good. Now, Marcus Damon, hand over Raptor One. If you don't, I'll be forced-" She began.

"Yeah, yeah, forced to arrest me. Whatever." Marcus drawled. "I honestly don't know why you still want Agumon. After all, he wasn't the one who started the fire!"

"I know that now. Although he wasn't the one who started the fire, he still took out thirteen men in the park earlier!" She yelled at him, anger and annoyance evident in her voice. Marcus put his hand behind his head and blushed slightly.

"Actually, that was me…" He chuckled nervously. Yoshi almost exploded in rage at his confession. Rather than speaking, she grabbed both Tristan and Marcus and dragged them back to her car. Once they were inside, Tristan pulled out his journal from his bag and started to write.

"Dear journal. Today, I became a member of DATS, and learned about creatures known as Digimon. I've met a lot today, including my partner, Drevinmon. She's a blue cat with wings. This crazy lady, Yoshino, dragged me to the DATS building, and I became an official member. There was also Agumon, the dinosaur Digimon. He's partnered up with Marcus Damon, a guy I met today. Then I met Kokatorimon, an incredibly evil bird Digimon. He came really close to killing Agumon, but Marcus' DNA allowed him to Digivolve and saved him. I hope I can have a lot more adventures with Drevinmon, Yoshi and Marcus! This is Tristan Verity, signing out!" He wrote.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter One. What did you think? Did you love it, or did you hate it? Maybe you think I should die in a hole for writing it. Whatever you think, tell me in a review!

~Star~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to say a huge thanks to my friend Tango for drawing the cover for this fic!

* * *

Tristan was slumped over a chair in the DATS office, spinning around slowly. There was nothing to do while he waited for Yoshi to come back with Marcus, and he was incredibly bored. He was ready to simply walk out the doors and explore, but didn't get the chance. Yoshi finally came back into the main room, dragging Marcus by the collar. Next to her, Lalamon was leading Agumon along with a leash.

"Look, I already told you that I was the one who took out those guys! Will you just leave Agumon alone!?" Marcus yelled.

"Look, we understand that he didn't destroy the hamburger stand, or hurt those men, but he has committed a crime. A Digimon coming to this world is a crime and interaction with humans is even worse." Yoshi explained, forcing Marcus down on the chair next to Tristan. Marcus glared at her while the white PawnChessmon walked past them with a Digiegg in his arms, silent as usual.

"You guys work side by side with Digimon, so I guess that means you're all committing crimes." He said with a smug smirk.

"If a police car breaks the speed limit to catch a criminal, does that mean the driver of the police car is a criminal, too?" Lalamon asked while staring at him. He spluttered slightly then finally shut up.

"Say, Yoshi? What's gonna happen to that Digimon now that he's an egg again?" Tristan asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Now that he's an egg, we'll send him back to the Digital World. Chances are he'll have no memories when he's reborn and he'll live a happy life." Yoshi explained. Tristan raised an eyebrow at her which caused her to sigh. "There's also the chance that he'll hatch with all his memories and come looking for you and Marcus over there to get revenge."

The PawnChessmon silently laid the egg in the centre of a large machine. Miki and Megumi began to type furiously on their keyboards, saying stuff Tristan didn't really understand. A stream of glowing orange data began to swirl down, swallowing up the Digiegg. Tristan, Marcus, Agumon and Drevinmon all stared in shock, while Yoshi and the commander just remained expressionless. When the light cleared the egg was completely gone, no traces of it having ever existed left.

"What you just seen was the Digiegg of Kokatorimon being transported to the Digital World." The commander explained.

"And now it's time for Raptor One to go back home." Kudamon said. Both of the PawnChessmon trotted over to Agumon and grabbed his arms then began to drag him towards the portal. In an attempt to save him Marcus began to look around. Kamemon trotted passed him with a full pot of steaming hot tea which seemed to give him an idea, as he darted towards the turtle Digimon and tackled him. The teapot smashed against the ground and sent up a huge cloud of steam, which Marcus used as an escape.

As the brunette and his Digimon dashed from the building, the commander noticed something on the ground-Marcus' Digivice.

"This way, come on. They almost spotted us, but now we're stuck here!" Marcus snarled to nobody in particular. Agumon popped out from behind him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why not just walk out the front door, Boss?" He asked. In response, Marcus whacked him over the head and pushed him back into the warehouse they had ended up in. He looked around for a way to hide Agumon and smirked at the sight of a lone cardboard box that was simply lying there.

No more than twenty minutes later, Marcus was sitting on his bed. Agumon was facing him from the floor with a small pile of candy around him, clearly high on sugar.

"If this is junk food then I'm happy to be a trash pile!" He laughed happily while taking a bite from a bar of chocolate. Marcus was about to speak but was cut off by his mother's voice.

"Marcus, is that you? Are you home?" She called out. In the space of about two seconds, Marcus had picked up Agumon, tossed him into his wardrobe and slammed the door shut. Sarah Damon then proceeded to enter her son's room with a death glare on her face.

"Uh, hey mom, what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"You're busted, that's what's up." She growled. "Confess. What kind of trouble were you getting into last night while I was worrying about you?"

"Trouble? I don't even know the meaning of the word!" He could feel Agumon struggling inside the wardrobe. "You should really buy me a dictionary, mom. Ha ha ha…"

"Marcus." She replied, getting right up in his face. "You're standing on a candy bar."

He looked down to see that sure enough, he was standing on a half-eaten candy bar. "I, uh, wonder where that came from…"

"Maybe it came from that pile of food on the floor?" She pointed to said pile.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll clean it up then. You should leave so I can get started!" He chuckled nervously while pushing her out the door. Agumon then proceeded to tumble out of the wardrobe with a jeans and a pair of boxers over his snout.

"Boss, why do you keep shoving me into these small places? I don't like it!" He whined.

"Well it's that, or someone will find you and send you back to the digital world." Marcus explained with a sigh. "I don't want to do it, but at the same time I don't want them to take you away. You get me?"

"Marcus? Is someone in there with you?" Before Agumon could even breathe, he had been tossed behind the curtains and onto the balcony.

"Uh, what do you mean, mom? There's no one in here, I swear!" He yelled.

"Marcus, do you remember the promise we made? Until dad comes home, the three of us will tell each other **everything**."

"The three of us? There's another one?" Agumon questioned himself. Then, out of nowhere, there was a scream. He had found the third one. He scrambled up onto the roof while Marcus' little sister ran into his room, crying.

Meanwhile, Tristan was having much less luck with his family. Yoshi had given him a lift home, and it had taken all of his effort to sneak both himself and Drevinmon up to his room.

"Say, Tristan, why did you have to sneak in here? Isn't this your home?" Drevinmon asked.

"Drevinmon, I've been gone for almost two days. I highly doubt my family would be happy about that." He explained. She nodded at him with a small smile, a sign of understanding.

"Tristan! Tristan, is that you!?" Tristan's mother yelled from another room. Out of instinct, Drevinmon leapt out the window before she could come into Tristan's room.

"Yes, mom, it's me!" He yelled. The next thing he knew his mother had ran into his room and tackled him into a hug.

"Tristan, do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you had run away!" She sobbed. Tristan attempted to squirm out of her grasp.

"Look, mom, I know you were worried, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation!" He said. At that moment, Drevinmon tumbled through the slightly open window, landing perfectly on Tristan's lap. "Uh, yeah…This is the reason I was gone all night. Mom, meet Drevinmon, my Digimon partner."

His mother stared at the large blue cat sitting on her son's lap in pure shock. She then reached out her hand and smiled. Drevinmon tilted her head and reached out to shake hands with her.

"So, you're not mad that I went missing for a whole night then brought back a blue cat with wings?" He asked happily.

"Oh, I am mad; I just missed you so much. In fact, I'm grounding you for a month. No leaving this house unless it's for school." She commanded.

"But mom that totally defeats the purpose of me being gone all night!" Tristan whined.

"Well that's too bad, Tristan. What I say goes until you're eighteen."

"Mom, there's a giant lizard outside!" Marcus' little sister, Kristy, yelled. Marcus began to cold sweat out of pure fear as his mother walked out onto the balcony.

"Kristy, there's nothing out here. You must have been imagining things!" Sarah yelled from the balcony.

"You don't imagine seeing things like a giant lizard, mom!" Was her reply. Sarah walked back into the house and slammed her fist against her palm.

"UMA." She said. The two children looked at her with confused expressions. "Unidentified Mysterious Animal, like Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster. Now where did I put my video camera…?"

She was about to leave the room when there was thumping sounds from the roof. Kristy attempted to run out but was quickly stopped by Marcus.

"It's too dangerous. You could get hurt!" He yelled then dashed onto the balcony. He hoisted himself onto the railing and got halfway onto the roof before he was smacked in the face by Agumon, who had fallen from the top of the roof. They landed in a heap on the ground, where Yoshi was waiting for them.

"Sir, I've found the targets. Should I proceed with erasing their memories?"

Marcus woke up a while later in his bedroom. The first thing he noticed was that Agumon was nowhere to be seen so he sprinted downstairs, yelling his partner's name. When he made it to the kitchen he found both Agumon and Yoshi sitting at the table, eating with his mother and sister. He walked up behind Agumon and began attacking the little dinosaur while screaming insults at him.

"If you'd excuse us, we're trying to have a meal here." Yoshi growled. Marcus grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Would you mind telling me WHAT you're doing here?" He snarled at her.

"I didn't decide on this, you know. I was gonna bring you guys in, but there was a change of plans." She explained through a mouthful of corndog. "The commander told me not to erase your memories and to watch over you until you gave in and joined DATS. I don't really want to, but orders are orders."

"Well then I order you to get out of my house."

"If I could, I would!"

"You two argue like an old married couple." Kristy sighed as she walked passed them.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" The two of them yelled at her.

Marcus woke up the next morning to a painful back and an overly hyper Digimon. Yoshi had stolen his bed and forced him to sleep on the floor with Agumon.

"Where are ya going, Boss?" Agumon asked him as he tied his shoes.

"School." He replied.

"What's school again?" Was Agumon's next question.

"It's a place where there're tons of people to fight." Marcus explained which caused the little dinosaur's face to light up.

"Sounds like my kinda place. I'll come to school too, Boss!"

"No you won't." Yoshi stated. "If a Digimon is seen in public, there'll be an uproar."

"But I wanna go to school with Boss! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" Agumon whined.

"Fine, just be quiet." She sighed. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out Marcus' Digivice. "Use this if you're going to take Raptor One to school."

"I thought I lost this thing! So, uh, how do I use it again?"

"You just point it towards Raptor One and push the button on the right." She explained. Marcus held out the small device to Agumon and pressed the button. Agumon disappeared in a stream of data and reappeared on the screen of the Digivice.

A sharp knocking at the door made Marcus pay attention to reality once more. He opened it and found Tristan grinning at him stupidly.

"So, uh, mind telling me why he's here?" Marcus asked while glaring at Yoshi.

"Oh, no reason," She replied, "I just thought you'd want someone to talk to on the way to school. Car trips do tend to get very boring if you're alone."

"Wait, does that mean you're giving me a lift to school?" Marcus asked happily.

"What? No, I'm giving Tristan a lift. You can walk alongside the car." She smirked.

"You better be kidding me."

Unfortunately for Marcus, Yoshi wasn't lying. She drove incredibly slowly to match his pace while Tristan chatted to him from the back seat.

"If you're going to follow me like this, the very least you could do would be give me a ride…" Marcus growled.

"Not until you join DATS." Was Yoshi's reply. "To be honest, joining DATS would be the best choice. I wouldn't have to babysit you and we wouldn't chase Raptor One anymore."

"For the last time, no! I wanna lose you guys, not join you!" He yelled. He attempted to run ahead but slowed down near the gates of an elementary school. There was a police car parked outside and all the students were gathered around something.

"Why are you stopping? I thought you were going to be late!"

"This is my sister's school…" Marcus muttered.

"Hey, this is the school my brother goes to!" Tristan yelled, opening the car door and dashing to catch up with Marcus. There was a large crowd gathered around two animal cages, which Tristan recognised as the pens that they kept the chickens and rabbits in. When his mother had to go to work early Tristan was in charge of taking James to school, and the younger boy had been incredibly excited to show Tristan the animals he was helping take care of with his class.

"What happened here?" He questioned himself. He noticed Marcus pushing his way through the crowd of children while calling his sisters name and decided to join in. He noticed something from the front of the crowd-James was jumping up and down while waving at him, the goggles around his neck bouncing up and down as he did.

"Tristan! Over here!" He yelled. Tristan walked over to his brother with concern on his face. It was incredibly obvious that James had been crying as the boy had tear tracks on his face. Tristan didn't even need to speak. His little brother had been with him long enough to know what he meant just by his facial expression. "Someone came into the school overnight. When we came in this morning, all the animals were gone."

"Hey, Tristan, did you hear? Apparently all the chickens and rabbits were killed overnight!" Marcus yelled into his ear. Tristan's first reaction to the voice behind him was to spin round and punch Marcus square in the face out of pure fear. When he turned around he saw Marcus was glaring at him with small drops of blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh god, Marcus! I am so sorry, please forgive me!" He cried. Before Marcus could respond Yoshi walked over and grabbed both of them by their wrists, dragging them behind a large shed.

"A Digimon did this. My Digivice is picking up a faint signal, see?" She held up the small device for them to see. There was a circle in the centre that was slowly expanding towards the corners of the screen. Neither of the boys had any clue what it meant but nodded anyway in an attempt to look smart.

"Wow, boss, school is even more exciting than I thought!" Agumon exclaimed from behind them.

"Yeah…" Marcus mumbled absentmindedly. It took him a few seconds to realise who had been talking before he turned around in shock. "How did you get out of the Digivice!?"

"That's it! You were the one that attacked those animals, weren't you?" Yoshi yelled at the young dinosaur Digimon. Agumon stared up at her in shock and confusion.

"It wasn't him!" Lalamon said from Yoshi's Digivice.

"What do you mean, Lalamon?"

"I stayed up and watched him the whole night while you were sleeping. Although to be honest I have no idea how you even slept with all his snoring, but still. He didn't leave the room."

"Hey, Boss, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Agumon asked.

"The ultimate team! It's fightin' time again!" They both cried out. Marcus then slid out from behind the shed and started yelling at the crowd of children.

"Kristy! Don't worry! We'll get whoever did this!" He yelled. Yoshi and Tristan both look out from behind the shed with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey Tristan?" A small voice asked from beside the shed. James was standing there with his goggles in his hands and a grin on his face. "Take these and use them to get those bad guys that hurt the animals!"

"Thanks, James. I will." Tristan smiled at his younger brother, taking the goggles and putting them round his neck.

Night had fallen when the three arrived back at the elementary school to search for the culprit. They had put Agumon in a cage as part of their plan, and Marcus was doing up the lock.

"Hey, Boss, why do I have to be locked in a cage?" He asked.

"A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. If this guy finds out there's something else in these cages, he's sure to come back." Marcus explained.

"Wow, Boss! You're the smartest guy I know!"

"You do realise he's using you as live bait, right?" Yoshi asked. Agumon crossed his arms and huffed.

"I take it all back!" He whined. The three humans chuckled and slid behind the shed, waiting for the culprit to arrive. After a few minutes, an eerie figure had found its way into the school, and was walking towards the cages.

"There he is. Let's go!" Marcus whispered, darting out in front of the cages. As he moved, the clouds parted from in front of the moon, revealing the little boy who had been in charge of taking care of the animals. The three teens gasped at the child, who simply stared at the ground.

"Why do you think he's here?" Drevinmon whispered from the Digivice. Tristan simply shrugged at her.

"Hey, kid, why're you here? Come to check on the cages or something?" Marcus asked him. The boy simply continued looking down, growling at Marcus. "Hey, answer me when I talk to you!"

"BE QUIET!" He screamed. "I never wanted to take care of those stupid animals! I wished they'd all just disappear! And then they did! He made them disappear…"

Tristan and Yoshi dashed out from behind the shed as a purple aura surrounded the child. A huge yellow bug appeared from behind him and let out a roar. As if on instinct, Drevinmon let herself out of the Digivice and began to snarl at the bug, her wings and fur standing up on end.

"Drevinmon, what's up?" Tristan asked. His partner simply continued to glare and snarl at the bug, completely ignoring him. There was a slight glint to her eyes, an expression that could be anger, pain, or…fear? Tristan didn't understand it one bit.

"Time to end this! Lalamon, realise!" Yoshi shouted. The small plant Digimon appeared next to Tristan in a stream of data, and Yoshi held up her Digivice. "DNA charge!" She yelled, holding it into the air.

"Lalamon Digivolve to…" Lalamon was engulfed in a stream of pink data particles and began to change shape. When it died down, the plant-like body of Lalamon had been replaced by a large green lizard with a sunflower for a face. She had a long tail that had tiny spikes around the tip and two large leaves on her back that looked somewhat like wings. "Sunflowmon!"

Sunflowmon turned towards the oversized bug and began to gather light through her face. "Sunshine beam!" She cried out, firing a bright laser from her face at the bug. There was a huge explosion and the bug's scream of pain seemed to suggest that they had won.

"We won…" Tristan muttered happily. Drevinmon shook her head and continued to snarl. When the dust cleared, a giant cocoon was revealed. It began to crack, and then burst open at the top. The insect-like Digimon had developed a more fly-like body, with clawed feet and large pink wings.

"He Digivolved into Flymon!" Yoshi yelled. Sunflowmon prepared a Sunshine Beam attack, but was cut short as Flymon flew above her, releasing a large amount of purple dust from his wings. Yoshi and her partner both tensed up slightly, then completely relaxed as they fell to the ground.

"Boss, we gotta do something!" Agumon yelled. Marcus pulled out his Digivice and attempted to Digivolve Agumon, but nothing happened. A spark of realisation hit him and he ran forward.

"Marcus, what are you doing!?" Yoshi asked him. "Leave this to trained professionals like me!"

"No. I'll never run away!" He shouted. Both Yoshi and Tristan gasped as he ran towards Flymon, leaping into the air and punching the oversized insect square in the face. He landed back on his feet with his DNA blazing around his fist like a flame.

"Did he just punch out a giant fly?" Tristan asked nobody in particular.

"I think he did…" Drevinmon muttered, sweat dropping.

"DNA charge!" Marcus yelled, placing his hand over the top of his Digivice and aimed at Agumon.

"Agumon Digivolve to…GeoGreymon!" His partner quickly Digivolved into the Champion level and aimed a Mega Burst attack at Flymon. Just as it looked like it would hit, Flymon hovered to the side in one swift motion and dodged the attack. The overgrown bug then flew over GeoGreymon and let out the same tiny particles he had attacked Yoshi and Sunflowmon with over the dinosaur, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh no. Now that GeoGreymon's down, we're done for!" Tristan muttered. Drevinmon turned to face him and shook her head.

"Not if I can help it. Tristan, Digivolve me!" She commanded. Tristan nervously help up his Digivice and looked at it in confusion. He raised his hand and stared, as if willing his DNA to appear.

"I don't get this. How does this even work?" He asked. He continued to stare at his hand with expectant eyes. Still nothing. Flymon flew down towards him, and would have hit him in the face if Drevinmon hadn't tackled him out of the way. The blue cat Digimon leapt towards the oversized fly and latched onto its leg. The two of them continued to fight it out, Drevinmon attempting to pierce the solid skin of the insect's leg while he attempted to throw her off.

"Tristan, will you hurry up with that thing! I'm kinda getting thrown around here!" Drevinmon yelled. Flymon had managed to dislodge her from his leg and was attempting to crush her with his foot, only her remaining strength preventing her body from being crushed. Upon seeing his partner in such a weakened, defenceless state, something clicked inside Tristan, and his hand flared with dark blue energy.

"DNA charge!" He yelled, holding his Digivice into the air.

"Drevinmon Digivolve to…" Drevinmon was engulfed in dark blue particles and began to change shape. Her muscles were larger and clearly more developed, and her wings had grown larger and sleeker, with much less fluff. She was also covered in black stripes, similar to those of a tiger, and the three scar-like markings on her forehead had come together to form a triangle. "Tigermon!"

Tigermon stood up straight under Flymon's foot, causing the giant insect to fall to the ground. She then faced him and grinned slightly before firing an attack. "Freezing Fang of the Tiger!" She yelled. A silhouette of a tiger's head made completely out of ice was fired at Flymon, striking him directly and causing him to turn back into a Digiegg.

"Transport complete!" Megumi stated as Flymon's Digiegg was sent back to the digital world. Yoshi smiled and turned to face the commander.

"It took all of our resources to cover up the damage from your battle." Kudamon sighed from his position on the commander's shoulder. Yoshi and Tristan both looked at him with uncomfortable expressions.

"But at least we managed to capture the Digimon, right?"

"Yeah, and we erased that boy's memory too, so everything ended well!"

"Don't get cocky!" The commander barked, scaring the two teens.

"Yes sir…" They replied simultaneously.

"Wait a second. If you're here, who's taking care of Marcus and Raptor One?" Kudamon asked. As if on cue, the doors slid open and Marcus walked in, placing his hands on the desk.

"Guess what? We're gonna do you a favour and join DATS." He stated.

"Please let us join!" Agumon begged from beside him.

"See, if we join, Agumon'll get to stay here, right?"

"Very well then." The commander replied with a light chuckle. "Although to be honest, I'm surprised it took you this long to ask. And as for you, Agumon, you don't have to worry about being sent home anymore."

* * *

A/N

My god this took ages to finish. You can all hate me. Kill me if you must. Stick pins in my eyes. Do whatever. I'm just glad I'm finished and can move on to chapter 3. I have some big plans for it. What are they, you ask? You'll just have to read (And hopefully not wait months on end for the next chapter) to find out~


End file.
